You Came Back To Me To Say You Have A New Life
by Geneveive
Summary: What happens wen Syaoran comes back to Sakura after eight years. But only to say he has a new life with someone else. PG13 for language. It's finally done!
1. Things Ought To Change

You Came Back to Me With a New Life  
  
Sakura: She has chest length wavy hair; curvy, athletic, tall, big gentle soft emerald green eyes and a very sweet smile.  
  
Syaoran: He has messy short brown hair, very tall, a lot of muscles but not too much, (that would look funny) fierce dark brown eyes.  
  
Tomoyo: She has long but length wavy hair, five foot five, big kind loving purple eyes, fit.  
  
Meiling: She has shoulder length hair; tall, sporty, "look at me" red eyes, knows her martial arts very well.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
You Came Back to Me With a New Life  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Things Need To Change  
  
"hhhhmmm."Sakura sighed in her thoughts, it has been eight years since Syaoran left her. She was now twenty. She moved on but apart of her still wanted him back.  
  
Sakura's dated many guys all cockier than the next. She couldn't stand how cocky guys can be now and days. But still she was very depressed because of him, he who left her to loneliness.  
  
But no one can be more concern for her than Tomoyo. Tomoyo was the one who set Sakura up with all those guys. She loved Sakura so dearly it hurt Tomoyo in the heart to see her best friend in such pain.  
  
"Sakura? Are you o.k?" asked Sakura's guardian beast Kero.  
  
"Do you know what day it is kero-chan? It's the days Syaoran-kun left me."  
  
Kero frowned upon her Mistress sadness.  
  
"BUT NOW!!! Things are gonna have to change!!! NO letters and no phone call in eight damn years!!! Sure. I've missed him and love him but now, oooohhhhh yes, but now I HATE HIM!!! If he EVER come back I'll SHOW him the NOT so INNOCENT me!!!" Sakura raged.  
  
Kero knew Sakura only too well to know that what Sakura had just said was just talk, just because she said that EVRY year. 


	2. Our Music

Chapter two  
  
Our Music  
  
Tomoyo hated the way Syaoran left her, especially after all the help she gave him so he can tell Sakura he loved her.  
  
"It'll be o.k." reassured Tomoyo  
  
~Next Day~ Tomoyo and Sakura had a little band with Rika & Chicharu, Naoko wrote the songs.  
  
The Nedishiko Festival was coming up and Sakura and her band were going to sing at the festival as entertainment. Over the many years Tomoyo's voice has changed and wasn't as good as it used to be. And Sakura's voice had turned out to be a beautiful angelic voice so she was lead singer.  
  
Sorry for the very short chapter. It seemed longer when I was writing. But now that I've type it up its pretty short 


	3. Someone Else

Chapter three  
  
I've Got Someone Else  
  
~Hong Kong~ "Syaoran, I've finally decided where to have our wedding!!!" said a woman black hair and red eyes. Meiling! you might guess why their getting married, well over the years Syaoran learn to love Meiling, love her more than a cousin.  
  
"Where honey?"  
  
"JAPAN!!!.."  
  
With that very word he jumped.  
  
".And we're inviting all our old elementary friends! Oh! Boy this is gonna the BEST wedding in the world!"  
  
"When you say all our old friends do u mean l..l..i..k.e Sa..ku..ra?"  
  
"Of course silly. I've got tickets for tomorrow mourning. fai di get packed!"  
  
Sorry again for the very short story. I have the feeling all of my chapters are gonna b short( 


	4. Your Here And I Cry

Chapter four  
  
You're here And I Cry  
  
"Now lights! In 5-4-3-2-1 go"  
  
Sakura and her band were singing practicing for the Nedishiko Festival.  
  
You make me wanna throw my pager out the window Tell MCI to cut the phone poles Break my lease so I can move Cause you a bug a boo, a bug a boo I wanna put your number on the call block Have AOL make my emails stop Cause you a bug a boo You buggin what? you buggin who? You buggin me! And dont you see it aint cool  
  
It's not hot that you be callin me stressin me pagin my beeper you're just non-stop And its not hot that you be leavin me messages every 10 minutes and then you stop by When I first met you, you were cool But it was game you had me fooled Cause 20 minutes after i gave you my number you already had my mailbox full  
  
Hook: So what you bought a pair of shoes What now i guess you think I owe you You dont have to call as much as you do I'll give em back to be through with you And so what my momma likes you what now i guess you think i will too Even if the pope he said he likes you too i dont really care cause you're a bug a boo  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's not hot that when in blockin your phone number you call me from over your best friends house And it's not hot that I cant even go out with my girlfriends without you trackin me down You need to chill out with that mess Cause you cant keep havin me stressed Cause everytime my phone rings it seems to be you and im prayin that it is someone else  
  
(Hook)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bridge: When you call me on the phone you're buggin me When you follow me around you're buggin me Everything you do be buggin me You buggin me, you buggin me When you show up at my door you buggin me When you open up your mouth you buggin me Everytime I see your face youre buggin me You're buggin me your buggin me  
  
"o.k. that's a wrap good job girls"  
  
  
  
"Oh look Syaoran we made it just in time for their Nedishiko Festival!"  
  
"That's great, lets have a walk around"  
  
"Ok."  
  
While they were walking he felt something familiar. It was a aura. It was Sakura. And she was walking to their direction. He was guessing she felt his aura as well as he did with her.  
  
"Oh look! Oy!!! SAKURA!!!" Meiling yelled.  
  
In a few seconds Sakura was running to their direction, well to Meiling.  
  
"Ohayo Meiling-chan long times no see, eh?"  
  
"Yeah well you know. Well I'm engaged to SYAORAN! Our wedding is next week n we decided to have it here!"  
  
"Oh!" her mood suddenly plummeting. She turned to Syaoran and said "Ohayo Syaoran-kun. Congratulations to you both. Well I better be off to go practice" she put one her one of a kind smile but Syaoran knew it was fake. She ran a different direction, not to go pratice but to run home and cry. 


	5. Don't Want To See You

Chapter five  
  
Don't Want To See You  
  
Next mourning Sakura woke up early to see Tomoyo at university and talk about what happened last night. But also there was only one university in Tomoeda and she knew Syaoran would be there with punctual timing. But she didn't care.  
  
Sakura got out of bed and put on a pink spaghetti strap tank top with short shorts, she then tied her hair in a high ponytail. She went downstairs to greet her brother. (Her dad already left for work)  
  
"Ohayo onii-chan" she said plainly like she did every day.  
  
"Ohayo KAI------JUU" Touya said exaggerating kaijuu.  
  
Sakura didn't care in she didn't think anything would bother her. She just went to the door sat on the stairs, put on her roller blades, and skated to school.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Sakura greeted her friend.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, dai-ge-be?" (Don't know how to spell)  
  
Sakura bowed her head; she knew that none of her emotions can't hide from Tomoyo. She then said, "He's back and he's back to be a wedded to Meiling- chan."  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, besides he at least kept his promise."  
  
"No, no he didn't, he said he'd come back, but to you not for a fucking marriage."  
  
"If it makes you happy I'm really mad at him?"  
  
"Oh, no it doesn't. Hey you know Miner-kun? Well I see the way he loo-  
  
"Oh no, NOT another GUY, I'm really sick of them!"  
  
"Maybe it's because of me." said a masculine voice behind them.  
  
"LI-KUN! What are you doing here?"  
  
This hurt him in his heart to hear that name from Sakura since sixth grade.  
  
"I have to figure out all the classes I'm in and meet all the teachers and stuff like that. Listen Sakura? I'm really sor-  
  
Sakura quickly cut him off by standing up and walking away. She didn't feel like hearing petty excuses. Syaoran then frowned and bowed his head. 


	6. To Blow Your Mind

Chapter six  
  
To Blow Your Mind  
  
"Okay Sakura, you remember the songs we're singing right? Right. Kay hurry up the blast is about to blast. Okay everyone here? Perfect. In 10-9-8-7-6- 5-4-3-2-1-0."  
  
A blast of sparks went flying on the stage. And out of nowhere the girls appeared.  
  
"Are you guys ready to SCREAM?" yelled Sakura to the audience.  
  
And with a loud roar Sakura knew now to start the performance.  
  
"Okay this song's called 'No Drama' hope y'all like it"  
  
I was sitting at home just so  
  
Frustrated  
  
Aggravated  
  
Wondering why I let people make me  
  
so crazy  
  
The I realized it's my fault by being  
  
Around  
  
Negativity.  
  
Cuz I don't have to know them  
  
And they don't have to know me If everytime I see you  
  
You bring me bad news  
  
I'm gonna let you know  
  
That you gotta go  
  
If one day you call me  
  
Then you go dog me  
  
I'm gone let you know  
  
That you gotta go.  
  
If there's something that we've  
  
Talked bout  
  
That you go run yo mouth, about  
  
I'm gone let you know  
  
If you always bring me down  
  
Then you gotta go Hook:  
  
I wanna  
  
No I'm gonna  
  
Live life with no drama  
  
I wanna be happy  
  
And live life stress free  
  
Oh I'ma, gonna  
  
Live life with no drama  
  
Not gone let this world get the best of me There were people in my life I  
  
Thought  
  
Were cool Not true  
  
Cuz it seemed like they just  
  
Wanted me to lose They had issues  
  
Then I realized they only hold me  
  
Down  
  
If I allow them to  
  
So to be happy I'll cut them loose  
  
If that's what I have to do (repeat hook) I just want positive people in my life  
  
Not negative energy hater types  
  
Don't wanna see the type  
  
That just might try to steal my sunshine  
  
Oh  
  
I just wanna keep enjoying life  
  
And not let the good times pass me by  
  
I'm gone try  
  
To live my life  
  
With NO DRAMA NO DRAMA  
  
" To the ladies out there this one is dedicated to you, who wants love a certain way"  
  
I wanna run into someones arms Lie on a bed of roses I wanna feel just like Juliet I wanna fall in love I've got a feeling Everybody wants someone to love Somebody they can trust Somebody they can touch Everybody wants to give their heart away Everybody needs a little tenderness To feel understood To feel passionate Everybody wants to be in love this way Everybody wants to be in love this way I know I do what about you I wanna be somebody's baby I want to cry and still feel beautiful Maybe I really just wanna be myself I'm not the only one I got a feeling Everybody wants someone to love Somebody they can trust Somebody they can touch Everybody wants to give their heart away Everybody needs a little tenderness To feel understood To feel passionate Everybody wants to be in love this way Everybody wants to be in love this way I know I do What about you I do I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away I do I do doesn't everybody wanna be in love this way Cause I do I wanna feel like an angel I want to fly on a beam of moonlight I wanna see heaven from the inside I wanna feel just like Juliet Juliet Juliet  
  
" Now the men, this one's dedicated to you"  
  
You make me wanna Throw my pager out the window Tell MCI to cut the phone poles Break my lease so I can move Cause you a bug a boo, a bug a boo I wanna put your number on the call block Have AOL make my emails stop Cause you a bug a boo You buggin what? You buggin who? You buggin me! And don't you see it aint cool  
  
It's not hot that you be callin me stressin me pagin my beeper You're just non-stop And its not hot that you be leavin me Messages every 10 minutes And then you stop by When I first met you, You were cool But it was game you had me fooled Cause 20 minutes after I gave you my number you already had my mailbox full  
  
Hook: So what you bought a pair of shoes What now I guess you think I owe you You don't have to call as much as you do I'll give em back to be through with you And so what my momma likes you What now I guess you think I will too Even if the pope he said he likes you too I don't really care cause you're a bug a boo  
  
(Chorus)  
  
It's not hot That when in blockin your phone number You call me from over Your best friends house And it's not hot that I cant even go out with my girlfriends without you trackin me down You need to chill out with that mess Cause you cant keep havin me stressed Cause everytime my phone rings it seems to be you and im prayin that it is someone else  
  
(Hook)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bridge: When you call me on the phone you're buggin me When you follow me around you're buggin me Everything you do be buggin me You buggin me, you buggin me When you show up at my door you buggin me When you open up your mouth you buggin me Everytime I see your face youre buggin me You're buggin me your buggin me  
  
"Let me ask the ladies, do you ever feel like your 'Just a Girl'?" I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand 'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here! The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear 'Cause I'm just a girl.  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
I'm just a girl.  
  
Take a good looks at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear? I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be! I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Make me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl. my apologies  
  
What I've becocme is burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl. lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no camparison Oh...I've had it up to!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here  
  
"Okay here's the last song of the day, hope it means something because I don't get it"  
  
I can't see tomorrow  
  
What the future holds  
  
But I believe my heart knows enough  
  
Though sometimes I'm confused  
  
And I guess I stand to lose  
  
I don't want to risk missing your sweet love  
  
And ooh if I knew  
  
Everything would end soon  
  
I'd still choose to be with you  
  
I can feel your body  
  
Promise me the pleasure  
  
Move me even closer to you  
  
I can read your mind and  
  
I believe it's time too  
  
You don't have to ask  
  
Just promise me this time won't be the last time  
  
Ooh ooh  
  
Promise me forever  
  
Don't just say "whatever"  
  
A broken vow is better than none  
  
Don't dare leave me to feel  
  
As if you were not real  
  
We both know this memory will live on  
  
And ooh if I knew  
  
Everything would end soon  
  
I'd still fall into your love I can feel your body  
  
Promise me the pleasure  
  
Move me even closer to you  
  
I can read your mind and  
  
I believe it's time too  
  
You don't have to ask  
  
Just promise me this time won't be the  
  
Promise me this night won't be the last time baby  
  
Promise me this night won't be the last  
  
Promise me this night won't be the last  
  
Promise me this night won't be the last  
  
And ooh if I knew  
  
Everything would end soon  
  
I'd still choose to be with you  
  
I can feel your body  
  
Promise me the pleasure  
  
Move me even closer to you  
  
I can read your mind and  
  
I believe it's time too  
  
You don't have to ask  
  
Just promise me this time won't be the last  
  
I can feel your body  
  
Promise me the pleasure  
  
Move me even closer to you I can read your mind and  
  
I believe it's time too  
  
You don't have to ask  
  
Just promise me this time won't be the last time  
  
Just promise me this time won't be the last time  
  
The crowd was so amazed how this performance went. But no one can be more amazed then Syaoran.  
  
Thoughts "DAMN. Sakura looks so hot!"  
  
During the performance Sakura wore a Charlie's Angel blue denim outfit, her wavy hair was down, for her makeup she had a lot of eyeliner to make her eyes cat like and tickle me pink lipstick. The others wore the same thing but instead of blue denim theirs were white. 


	7. About Kiya-kun

Chapter seven  
  
About Kiya-kun  
  
At the end of the day Sakura and company were all bummed. They all car- pooled in Syaoran car since they all walked to the Festival.  
  
In the car  
  
"Boy I haven't had this much fun since Kiya- kun!" Sakura exclaim  
  
"Who's Kiya?" Meiling asked  
  
"One of the many guys Tomoyo-chan et me up with."  
  
"Can't you get your own dates? I mean look at you!"  
  
" Yeah I can, I'm just not interested in them. So far all the guys I dated except Kiya-kun, were all 'blah' the same."  
  
"If Kiya was the only one that wasn't 'blah' then why did you break up him him!"  
  
Sakura bowed her head and said, "He died."  
  
"Ooohhh.Sakura I'm so stupid I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay, not like you killed him. He had cancer."  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Thoughts "Yes! No Sakura can be mine. No guys in my way now. I'm gonna get her, I'm gonna get her. WAIT! What am I thinking! Am I falling in love with her again.NO! I can't! My wedding is in five days! ARG!!!  
  
Silently Sakura fell asleep in the car.  
  
"Uuummm.___ Li-kun? Sakura fell asleep and none of us can carry her to her house so umm can you?"  
  
Syaoran blush knowing that he'd be carrying her, but to hide the fact he was blushing he said, "Sure, did she gain weight or r u guy scared you might look like lesbians carrying her?"  
  
"SYAORAN!!! HOW RUDE!!!" yelled Meiling.  
  
"What?" he said chuckling 


	8. The Wedding Planners

Chapter eight  
  
The Wedding Planners  
  
Syaooran slowly pulled Sakura out of the car, blushing like a mad man, because he knew Sakura was in his arms.  
  
Tomoyo who had a spare key to Sakura's house, unlock the door to let Syaoran put her to bed.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you Monday." said Tomoyo  
  
"Monday? Why not on the weekend?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure if Sakura will be comfortable"  
  
"Oh! Well we'll see then how she feels."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Next Mourning  
  
`Ding Dong`  
  
"COMING!" yelled Touya  
  
**Opens door to see Tomoyo**  
  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san can I see Sakura?"  
  
"Kaijuu? Yeah sure she's upstairs still."  
  
"Agrigato"  
  
Sakura's room  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!! Wake up" yelled Tomoyo  
  
"AAAHHH!!! G-sus Tomoyo-chan it's Saturday!!!!!!"  
  
"I know that, we're gonna help shop for Meiling's wedding!"  
  
"oH" said Sakura a bit weary.  
  
Sakura notice that Tomoyo was wearing a one sleeve blue tank top with gray sweats that flare at the bottom, and she had her hair in a puffy bun. She notice that Tomoyo looked ready to drop till she could drop.  
  
Sakura went in the washroom and came out five minutes later.  
  
"How's this?" Sakura asked her very fashionable friend  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
***Sweat drop anime style***  
  
Sakura wore a forest green long sleeve shirt (The one with one sleeve) and dark orange rebel track pants, and she had her hair in two cute pigtails.  
  
"Okay, now we're ready to go plan a wedding" they said together. 


	9. Bridesmaid

Chapter nine  
  
Bridesmaid  
  
"Aaawww.this would be a cute ring cushion."  
  
"Kawaii! Look at this dress!"  
  
"Look at this corsage!"  
  
Meiling Tomoyo and Sakura went to a place called 'Special Moments'. Right when they entered the place they saw MILLIONS of things to have at Meiling' s wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a whole day of shopping they already found the bridesmaid dress, the grooms tuxedo, the ring cushion, a basket for the flower girl and the brides after ceremony dress.  
  
~*fb*~  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Will you guys be my bridesmaids? It'll do me great honor."  
  
" Oh yeah, for sure!" responded Tomoyo  
  
"Ummmm. yeah anything for you Meiling-chan" Sakura said uncertainly  
  
"Exellent!"  
  
~*eofb*~  
  
"Okay let's see them on you!" Meiling exclaim, hugging Syaoran at the same time.  
  
Tomoyo AND Sakura both came out wearing an off the shoulder light blue (Almost white) that had a very big wavy flare at the bottom of the dress. They had a matching corsage on their left wrist, and their hair up in a tight classy bun with a flowery elastic that held it up.  
  
"AIYAAA!! HOA LANG AAA!!!" exclaim Meiling not noticing that Syaoran was redder than her eyes.  
  
****Tomoyo & Sakura Sweat drop anime style****  
  
Syaoran Thoughts "Holy shit if that's what Sakura's wearing on my wedding I'll probably faint I mean god look at her. she's ssssoooo fine. Arg! If I keep thinking like this about Sakura I'm probally gonna say no and dishonor my family."  
  
"Umm. Meiling-chan! If we're your bridesmaids then who is your maid of honor?" asked Sakura looking oh too innocent. (At this point Syaoran fainted) "Aiya! Syaoran are you okay honey you look like you've seen an angel." Meiling said to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran didn't want to ruin his chance with Meiling so he said, " the only thing I see is you sweet heart."  
  
"Awww. I love you Syaoran!"  
  
"Me too" 


	10. A Blast Of Light

Chapter ten  
  
A Burst Of Light  
  
"Kay, back to your question Sakura, back in China I had a friend ~Yun~ and ever since then we've been best friends. Sakura? Aaaaa. hello? said Meiling waving her hand in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura wasn't listening, she felt a dark aura, Syaoran felt it as well.  
  
"Um. sorry we have to go!" said Sakura grabbing Tomoyo with her and Syaoran following knowing why Sakura had to go.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Of course I did!" Sakura replied  
  
"Ohohohohohoohohohohoh! This calls for one of my famous costume!" said Tomoyo pulling two costumes out of nowhere, "wear these."  
  
****Sakura & Syaoran sweat drop & fall anime style****  
  
Sakura's costume was a dark pink skirt and a matching business top. Syaoran's was the same as his old one but more up to date to suit him.  
  
"Daidouji I thought you would've have better ideas," said Syaoran teasingly  
  
"Oh! Shut-up Li-kun, I'm getting old and running out of ideas!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran towards the aura, not knowing where they were running, when they stopped they were surrounded by darkness.  
  
"ARG! SHOW YOURSELF!" Syaoran shouted  
  
Then a man with dark spiky brown hair with grayish-blue eyes appeared, he was wearing a long black cloak.  
  
" Welcome to my layer. I like to finish talking before you intrude," held a hand to shut Syaoran up, " I am Hashima. I brought you here to day to well simple kill you," Syaoran and Sakura gasped, "I will not allow such people to stand in my way of making the world how it's supposed to be. And to do that I will have to kill the owner of the Star Cards and the Master of the Li Clan, nice and clean and where no one will witness these death." Hashima finally finished.  
  
"We won't let you, you cloak wearing fag!" Sakura yelled at Hashima (Syaoran gaped at Sakura for her use of language)  
  
"That is not your choice once your dead." Hashima then formed an element power ball (wind, fire, water and earth) and threw it at Sakura who was paralyzed in fear didn't move so Syaoran had no choice but to take the fall.  
  
"Eh? Sssooo little wolf decides to die first. Very well."  
  
He then formed a tornado around Syaoran and threw knives and anything sharp to cut Syaoran, to torture him to death slowly.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!" cried Sakura as she watch the one she loved being tortured to his very death.  
  
Sakura cried as though she couldn't do anything. She felt like a spec of sand compared to this sorcerer. What Sakura didn't realize was that she was floating in mid air and she was surrounded by light. Then a few seconds later the light blasted and Sakura turned into a.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muuahahahahhahahah cliffhanger and it's gonna take me a while to update cause I have to figure out what happens next. 


	11. Hoe¿Who Am I¿

Chapter Eleven Princess Takana Osoyomichi  
  
......a princess  
  
Sakura looked down, "HOE!!!!!" she was wearing a white strapless dress that was I bit sparkly. The bottom part of the dress had three shier sparkly layers that were wavy. Her hair was in a beautiful elegant bun, with cool effects white eyeliner and a very glossy lip-gloss.  
  
" Eh! Princess Takana Osoyomichi!"(Thnx JOEY) said Hashima taken aback, and had lost control of his powers and dropped Syaoran from the tornado.  
  
"Hoe? Who am I?" ask Sakura  
  
Syaoran had enough strength to tell his Ying Fa.  
  
"Princess Takana Osoyomichi, a long time ago she ruled all of magic, evil and good. Till one day her friend told her to vanquish all evil magic because of the cause of war between the two sides. When the day came to vanquish the magic, evil over powered her and she died. But it seems to me that she reincarnated herself in you so once again she can vanquish the bad sort of magic." He gave Sakura a small smirk.  
  
"Very good little wolf you know your history. Hmph but seems that evil will over power Princess Takana once again." Hashima said while forming a gigantic power ball at Sakura **ahem** Princess Takana Osoyomichi but she dodge it without knowing and then formed a collateral ball and threw it a Hashima. He was instantly weakened.  
  
"You bitch! Wait till next time I'll kill you!" Hashima said and then disappeared, and when he did everything else went back to normal.  
  
Sakura who was still in mid air, fainted because transforming her took a lot of energy out of her. Syaoran who quickly healed his wounds ran to Sakura and was muttering non-stop to himself, " Sakura I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I can't believe that I broke our promise, a promise to return to you my angel." He said tearing a bit but not to much to look like a loser, he then picked up Sakura swiftly off her feet and brought her to his apartment with Meiling. 


	12. Who Do You Love?

Sakura wakes up not knowing where she is. She gets out of bed and opens thew door to see Meiling and Syaoran making out.  
  
Here we are You tell me I'm the only one That makes you feel alive ...Again And there you go I see you watching her When you don't think I know Should I let you go  
  
Sakura goes back to the room and sits on the bed and thinks, " Maybe he doesn't really love me anymore, I have to be sure. Is it going to be me, the one he once loved, or Meiling his future wife. Am I wasting my time? He's messing around with my mind, making me think he loves me, does he though...?  
  
So who's it gonna be Is it her or me  
  
Who do you love Who do you need You're messing up my mind And wasting all my time Who do you love What do you feel  
  
Syaoran comes into the room. "Hey there Princess" Syaoran said smiling at Sakura. That one smile made Sakura's heart melt. "Sakura? Well I have great news! Meilign is pregnant with our baby!"  
  
"Oh! That's great news Li-kun!"~Sakura thoughts~"oh he's not a virgin, that's kinda gross. AAAWWWW I want to be with you Syaoran-kun*sniff*"  
  
"Well you're the one I should thank. If it weren't for you well I wouldn't be the man I am right now. Thank you Sakura, you're my best friend!" he said. Sakura smiled but no happiness showed in her eyes.  
  
Stop playing with my heart You're tearing me apart Am I the one Who can make you fly up above Is it me who can take you higher Than you're dreaming of Now who do you love Who do you love  
  
Right before Syaoran left he gave Sakura a hug. Right when he closed the door Sakura collapsed and began to cry like someone ripped out her heart and threw it out the window and landed in a fire where it burned.  
  
Turnaround Do you really think You'll play me like a fool For you And then I realize That when you touch me It's like nothing I have known Could I let you go  
  
She then cleaned herself up and left the room.  
  
"Ano.. I think I'll leave now, arigato for taking care of me." Sakura said to the couple "cheerfully"  
  
Syaoran could've sworn that it looked like Sakura was crying. He frowned as he watch Sakura leave.  
  
~Syaoran thoughts~ I love you Sakura. More than a friend, more than the whole world. I know this must hurt for you but I cant dishonor my family.  
  
So who's it gonna be Is it her or me  
  
Who do you love Who do you need You're messing up my mind And wasting all my time Who do you love What do you feel  
  
Stop playing with my heart You're tearing me apart  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Sakura thought aloud as she ran home... 


	13. Green Grief

Green Grief Chapter Thirteen  
  
Sakura wakes up at 5:00 the next day tomorrow was going to be Meiling's and Syaoran's wedding. She was going to Tomoyo's to chat about things. Sakura put on a emerald green spaghetti strap summer dress, with shimmery green eye shadow and pink lip gloss.  
  
Sakura found that she still had bout a half an hour before going to Tomoyo's so she decided to go to the park, she sat down on the swings where tears flooded her eyes with all the memories that HE and her had together.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up to see only Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun! I have have to say that.that I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For coming into your life. When I waited for you I was anxious for the day for you to come back, and now that you have well it wasn't to return to me it's to get married and possibly have your child here...and I never really got to tell you that besides after void was captured that I loved you it wasn't just a crush it was real and.and."Sakura had broken out in tears again with a stunned Syaoran starring at her. It took him a while to adjust and to come back to reality to console her.  
  
He cupped Sakura's chin and lifted it to face him, he looked into those hurt, sad, jaded eyes and it hurt him. He leaned closer.  
  
~*~Sakura's thoughts~*~ Is he going to kiss me? My first kiss (Yeah I know that's kind of long but ~meh~ she was waiting for her true loves first kiss) taken away by a soon to be husband and father.  
  
Before Sakura could react their lips touched and they had a passionate kiss. When Sakura got back to reality she pushed him backed and said, "What game are you playing at Li Syaoran?" she then ran away off to Tomoyo's crying a river. (does that make sense I'm kind of out of order today!) 


	14. Risk It

Risk It Chapter Fourteen  
  
Wedding bells were ringing, and the families were eagerly awaiting the bride. First the flower girl went down the isle, then the ring barer, and following the bridesmaid and maid of honor and the BRIDE. She looked just like Cinderella but Chinese.  
  
_-_-_-_Lets just skip to the I dos_-_-_-_  
  
"Do you Meiling Li take Syaoran Li (You don't know how weird this is for the priest) to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I..................................................................._______ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________........ ............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T"  
  
The families were astonished. But she continued, " Xiao Lang I know that if I accept you wouldn't be happy. And Sakura if I were a friend I would've respected your feelings for Syaoran, not hurt them by pushing you into being my bridesmaid. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really am. Everybody knows that you two are destined to be together." Meiling burst into tears and ran off.  
  
Muahahahhahahahaha will it be S&S? Will Sakura accept that, even though Meiling said I don't, will she accept that she's holding Syaoran's baby? 


	15. True Loves First Kiss

True Loves First Kiss Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Meiling-chan! Wait up!" Sakura exclaimed running after her.  
  
Meiling turned around to face Sakura, "Sakura, what are you doing here? You should be back there with the one you love."  
  
"BUT YOU HAVE HIS CHILD!!!" Sakura yelled trying to keep calm.  
  
"Ano. It's not his, well Tomoyo and me wanted to celebrate at the club before I got married. I got really drunk and some guy knocked me up." Meiling said in a somewhat calm voice.  
  
"Nani? You mean the baby's not his? Ano. but is he still a virgin?" Sakura asked sheepishly blushing.  
  
" Yeah! Sometimes he's so gullible, I got him to believe that the baby was his without doing you know what!" she said winking at Sakura, "Go get him." Those were her final words before running off again.  
  
Sakura ran back to the church and right into Syaorans arms. He who wasn't prepared fell back with Sakura on top of him.  
  
"What's all this about Sakura?"  
  
"It's Meiling-chan, she'd do anything to make a friend happy. she left to go find her soul mate."  
  
"But she's having my baby!!!"  
  
"Better come with me, best if you hear this alone. Oh you come too Tomoyo- chan."  
  
And they went into a room were they could talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Sakura explained everything, Syaoran was happy, sad and feeling stupid at the same time.  
  
"Oh kami-sama, I feel so stupid! How could I believe that Meiling could be pregnant without us having well you know." he saind blushing like no tomorrow.  
  
"Syaoran-kun I'm so happy that now we can be together. Every year I'd be miserable on the day you left me. But I realized that I was awaiting for my Prince to give me my true loves first kiss. And yesterday when you did, it took me off guard but it was passionate and romantic one and I'll never forget it."  
  
Syaoran was amazed of his love one pouring her heart to him, he smiled and walked over to her and brushed away the hairs in her face and gave her yet another passionate kiss. He picked her up and left the church to his apartment.  
  
"Kawaii!!!!!!!!! Sakura-chan is gonna get lucky. Ohohohohohohohohoho." Of course Tomoyo was there to record the romantic scene played from her best friend.  
  
"Yes I quite agree, Daidouji-san. May I have a copy of my cute little descendent?"  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN" and she jumped into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehe what did I tell you always happy ending =o 


End file.
